gleethespinofffandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two
Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel #Blake Jenner as Luke Vuller #Victoria Justice as Julianna Golden #Tanner Patrick as Levi Sanders #Haley Reinhart as Haley Silver Bell #Amanda Seyfried as Alexandra Rose #Aylin Bayramoglu as Maya Shazma #Marissa von Bleicken as Marissa Sanders #Amanda Cosgrove as Amanda Potts #Roshon Fegan as Kaleb Williams #Adam Lambert as Lucas Jones #Demi Lovato as Katie Adams #Michael Weisman as Nick Graham Ep. #1- New Beginnings - 'September 26, 2013 After the funeral, Will reveals Emma has recieved a new job in New York and he has no choice but to go with her. While Will tries to find his replacement, the New Directions members decide if they will return to the club next year. Kurt's job in Washington DC is transferred to Paris, which could pull him and Blaine apart further, but a new job offer could change that. Three months after the funeral, it is time for school to begin again and Kurt is in charge of New Directions. Kurt's dreams for the new year are changed when he discovers only five members plan to return to the club, but he uses the opportunity to look at the past of New Directions and think about his future with them. *'Wherever You Will Go- by The Calling. ''Sung by Will *'Paris- by Friendly Fires. ''Sung by Blaine and Kurt *'Don't Stop Believin'- ''by Journey. Sung by Amanda, Luke, and Kurt, feat. New Directions *'Roar- by Katy Perry. ''Sung by Rachel '''Ep. #2- New Recruits - '''October 3, 2013 Kurt sends out each member of New Directions to find a potential new member in order to gain more singers for the club. This proves to be a tough challenge for some, especially when they realize their popularity is at stake. *'I Knew You Were Trouble- ''by Taylor Swift. Sung by Alexandra and Katie *'Applause- by Lady Gaga. ''Sung by Lucas and Julianna *'Radioactive- ''by Imagine Dragons. Sung by Nick, Luke, and Marissa *'Magic- by B.o.B., feat. Rivers Cuomo. ''Sung by Kaleb and Haley *'Popular Song- ''by Mika, feat. Ariana Grande. Sung by Maya and Levi '''Ep. #3- New Attitude' - October 10, 2013 Maya wants to prove she is not a goody two-shoes, and Katie, the school's bad girl, decides to show her the ropes. Figgins decides to theme homecoming as a Halloween Ball. Kaleb finds a spectacular way to ask Haley to the dance. Nick reveals he and Julianna have been dating each other since the beginning of summer. *'Dance With Me Tonight- 'by Olly Murs. ''Sung by Kaleb, Nick, Luke, Levi, and Lucas *'Monster Mash- by Bobby Pickett and the Crypt-Kickers. ''Sung by Lucas, feat. Alexandra and Katie *'Superstition- ''by Stevie Wonder. Sung by Kaleb and Haley *'I Can't Be Tamed- by Miley Cyrus. ''Sung by Maya and Katie *'Ghostbusters- ''by Ray Parker, Jr. Sung by Nick, Kaleb, Lucas, and Julianna, feat. New Directions '''Ep. #4- New Acceptance - '''November 7, 2013 Kurt is planning Lima's first gay rights parade, which leads to his lesson of the week: acceptance. Blaine and Santana arrive in Lima to help Kurt out with the parade and the lesson. Meanwhile, Lucas likes Levi, but Levi begins to fall for Kurt, and Kurt is dating Blaine. Kaleb and Haley finally announce their relationship, but the Cheerios don't like one of their members dating a nerd. *'People Like Us- by Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Haley, Julianna, Maya, Katie, and Alexandra *'Let's Have a Kiki/We R Who We R- ''by Scissor Sisters/Ke$ha. Sung by Santana and Kurt *'Same Love- by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, feat. Mary Lambert. ''Sung by Kaleb, Santana, Kurt, Lucas, Levi, and Blaine, feat. New Directions '''Ep. #5- New Tricks - '''November 14, 2013 When New Directions finds out they will be against the ElectroNotes, an innovative glow-suit show choir, at Sectionals, Kurt and the group try to come up with new tricks to help them win. Kaleb wants to become the group's choreography, but Kurt wants to be the sole leader of the club. Meanwhile, Julianna is invited to her first party, and madness soon arrives when a senior tries to make a move on here. *'Applause- ''by Lady Gaga. Sung by Kristina, feat. the ElectroNotes *'Breakaway- by Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Alexandra, Marissa, and Maya, feat. New Directions *'We Can't Stop- ''by Miley Cyrus. Sung by Julianna *'Footloose- by Kenny Loggins. ''Sung by Kaleb and Haley, feat. New Directions '''Ep. #6- New Girl in Town - '''November 21, 2013 A new English teacher at McKinley wants to take over the glee club and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. After being put in charge for the week by Kurt, Levi decides that New Directions will pay tribute to ''Hairspray. Amanda returns to the club in order to get closer to Kaleb, who she has admired from afar since the beginning of the school year. *'''Ladie's Choice- ''from Footloose. Sung by Kaleb, Nick, and Luke *'I Can Hear the Bells- from Footloose. ''Sung by Amanda *'New Girl in Town- ''from Footloose. Sung by Susan, feat. Alexandra and Marissa *'Come So Far (Got So Far to Go)- from Footloose. ''Sung by Kurt, feat. New Directions *'Without Love- ''from Footloose. Sung by Julianna, Nick, Kaleb, and Amanda, feat. New Directions '''Ep. #7- New Troubles - ' With Sectionals right around the corner, big secrets are revealed that tear the club to pieces. Levi reveals his feelings for Kurt and is suspended by Figgins who is being blackmailed, once again, by Sue, the new leader of the ElectroNotes. Nick finds out Julianna cheated on him with Brian and wants everyone at McKinley to know, which starts a chain of slut-shaming. Haley tries to get Amanda kicked out of the club after she kisses Kaleb. *'Wrecking Ball- 'by Miley Cyrus. ''Sung by Julianna *'My Eyes Adored You- by Frankie Vallie. ''Sung by Levi *'When I Was Your Man- ''by Bruno Mars. Sung by Nick *'Wake Me Up- ''by Avicii, feat. Aloe Blacc. ''Sung by Nick, Levi, and Julianna, feat. New Directions '''Ep. #8- New Stars New Directions arrives at Sectionals knowing that their secret weapons are going to get them the first place trophy, but Sue is confident her ElectroNotes will reign supreme. Meanwhile, Rachel and Santana arrive in Lima to cheer on their team and connect with old friends, but are shocked to see the Lima Bean is closing and call on the town to help save the place. *'Blurred Lines- 'by Robin Thicke, feat. T.I. and Pharrell. ''Sung by Steven and Kristina, feat. the ElectroNotes *'The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)- by Ylvis. ''Sung by Steven and Kristina, feat. the ElectroNotes *'Can't Hold Us- ''by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Sung by Nick, Kaleb, and Maya, feat. New Directions *'Royals- by Lorde. ''Sung by Haley, Amanda, Marissa, Alexandra, Maya, Julianna, and Katie *'Miss Jackson- by Panic! At the Disco, feat. LOLO. Sung by Levi, Luke, Nick, and Julianna, feat. New Directions *'Counting Stars- 'by OneRepublic. ''Sung by Nick, Levi, Lucas, Julianna, Maya, Amanda, and Katie, feat. New Directions '''Ep. #9- New Musicals' In New York, Rachel gets a callback for the lead role in a jukebox musical using Katy Perry music, but is surprised to find out Santana is up for the role as well. In Lima, Kurt hears of the good news and puts New Directions to the task of creating their own original jukebox musicals. *'Unconditionally- 'by Katy Perry. ''Sung by Rachel *'I Hate Myself for Loving You- by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. ''Sung by Marissa, Katie, and Amanda *'It's Time- ''by Imagine Dragons. Sung by Luke, Levi, and Nick *'Part of Me- by Katy Perry. ''Sung by Rachel and Santana '''Ep. #10- New ' '''Ep. #11- New Sound When McKinley's Jazz Band takes off for their own Regionals competition and Brad has the flu, Kurt decides that it is A Capella Week for New Directions. Meanwhile, Sue decides to blackmail the show choir board to get her ElectroNotes back into the competition. Haley learns that Kaleb isn't as perfect as she thought and has second thoughts about their relationship. *'Acapella- 'by Karmin. ''Sung by Haley, Marissa, and Katie, feat. New Directions Girls '''Ep. #12- New Directions Turns 100' Knowing that Kurt is under stress from being the leader of New Directions, Rachel plans a surprise party for him, and it turns out being a huge New Directions reunion. While in town, the past and present New Directions celebrate the old memories, including ones of Finn. *'I Say A Little Prayer- 'by Dionne Warwick. ''Sung by Quinn, Santana, and Brittany *'Defying Gravity- from Wicked. ''Sung by Rachel and Kurt *'True Colors- ''by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Tina and Mercedes, feat. McKinley Alumni *'Don't Stop Believin'- ''by Journey. ''Sung by Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie, feat. Finn '''Ep. #13- New Generation When Regionals arrives, the McKinley alumni come to support the new generation of New Directions. New Directions decides to go back to simply singing and dancing, unlike the ElectroNotes, who once again are relying on their special effects to take home the first place trophy. *'Pompeii- 'by Bastlle. ''Sung by Levi, Luke, and Nick, feat. New Directions *'Timber- by Pitbull, feat. Ke$ha. ''Sung by Julianna, Kaleb, Nick, and Haley, feat. New Directions *'Best Day of My Life- ''by American Authors. Sung by Luke, Lucas, Amanda, and Levi, feat. New Directions *'I'm Ready- by AJR. ''Sung by Adam, Jake, and Rick, feat. the Swagger Muffins *'Story of My Life- ''by One Direction. ''Sung by